


《引狼入室》

by Antarctic_Zhang



Category: MCU
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Zhang/pseuds/Antarctic_Zhang
Summary: 虫铁。ABO，车。500Fo贺文。是智智的梗，雪妈怂恿der。当然我写的很爽嘿嘿嘿已经分化为A的小虫喷着有时限的抑制剂，连蒙带骗的跟着铁罐回了家。“Mr.Stark，您已经让我进来了。”





	《引狼入室》

　　窗外慢悠悠的零零落落驶过几辆车，行人说笑着从街边走过。有女孩儿以店铺外墙上的涂鸦作为背景摆着姿势拍照，店铺内的一个角落戴着墨镜的男人犹豫了片刻才拉下兜帽，接着别过脸去面向墙让对面的人接过店员端来的饮料。  
　　男人端起杯子喝了一口，液体甫一接触到舌尖他就忍不住皱了皱眉。他明明说好了要咖啡的，结果Peter帮他要了一杯牛奶巧克力。他宁愿喝白开水也不想喝这个。  
　　他本来想把杯子放下来，结果一抬眼就看到Peter似乎是有点紧张的看着他，电光火石一瞬间他下意识的抿了一口，才把杯子放在一边。  
　　...其实还不赖。Tony舔了舔嘴唇，最起码甜度是够的。也有可能是这家店的牛奶巧克力做的好喝，香醇的巧克力作为主干，轻而薄的奶香味在舌尖跳跃着，回味了片刻忍不住又举起杯子喝了一口，他决定收回刚刚的话。比起白开水他更愿意喝这个。  
　　“怎么样？”Peter忍不住问出口，“Antarctic给我推荐这家店的时候说过这家店的牛奶巧克力很...棒。最主要的是因为您不应该喝太多咖啡...Miss Potts说的。”被抬起头来的Tony盯着他马上补充道。  
　　“非常好，半个月没见面后你就是这样对我的。”Tony半真半假的抱怨。“没点我要的咖啡，拿Pepper来压我。我的小迷弟哪去了？我有点想念他了。”  
　　“我也很想您，但这件事情很重要。”Peter接着Tony的话开口，“这半个月您有好好休息、健康饮食吗？我很怀疑这一点。”  
　　Tony想要补充说明一下他并不是那个意思，但Peter在说完“我也很想您”之后继续说着Tony想要规避过去的话题，  
他只好跟着话题转移注意力。  
　　在不久前，大概两三个月，Tony就开始怀疑Peter是不是在装乖了。他的小助手完美符合网上描述的小奶狗的形象，最开始的时候甚至跟他处在同一个空间里都会红了脸支支吾吾。  
　　而与小奶狗并驾齐驱的，是小狼狗。有很多次Peter的动作让他觉察出丝丝缕缕不太对劲的味道，比如说特殊情况乘地铁会用手臂与身体将他拦在角落里。到后来甚至Peter几句话就能让他不由自主的红了耳朵，再红了脸，很久都消退不掉。  
　　小奶狗还是那么奶，会用湿润着的狗狗眼看着他，眼神无比柔软，明亮澄澈。会在晚上打来视频电话劝他去休息被他静音时耷拉着耳朵看着镜头，眼神里湿淋淋的下着雨，就像雨夜待在墙边纸箱里只露出点眼睛的小狗，逼着他软下心来关上静音放下工作回卧室。  
　　Tony总觉得不对劲。他想要再深入的观察，但是被peter发现回看着他的时候他总会不由自主的脸红，接着一切计划都落空，他只想别过脸去避开Peter的眼神。  
　　而靠心去感受，他只能感受到不对劲，具体哪里是感受不到的。他有尝试着问过看起来似乎什么都知道等级在他之上的Natasha，她却总是只是勾了嘴角随意一笑，撩了撩头发就转过身去给他留下一个背影。  
　　  
　　“学校对于这次竞赛的结果非常满意，也许我能加上够毕业还能留空给旷课扣的学分。”Peter撑着下巴看着Tony笑，眼神若有若无的掠过他沾了棕色液体的嘴角，端起杯子喝了一口自己的焦糖玛奇朵。  
　　就像是找了某种代替一样。  
　　Tony的信息素的味道是焦糖玛奇朵。香草的香味轻轻巧巧，热牛奶、焦糖与咖啡碰撞，比例完美，咖啡的苦涩被完全中和成柔柔和和的醇香，气味甜甜的让人忍不住做吞咽的动作。他的味道闻到过的人很少，Peter是其中之一。当时他小小的愣了一下，然后从那之后他就爱上了焦糖玛奇朵。  
　　“Peter·Parker大放异彩，明日之星冉冉升起？”Tony笑着眨了眨眼：“我看到那篇报道了，Clint转到了朋友圈里。”还专门提起了我，一个消息提示摆在朋友圈封面下方想装看不见都难。Tony腹诽。  
　　一个各个高校的竞赛，却愣是变成了Peter的个人舞台。手速快，Peter抢到大多数题目；脑子好，大多数题目Peter都会。Peter的分数不断嘀嘀嘀疯狂上升，镜头也都对准了他。  
　　一篇报道，里面有五张Peter的照片，张张抓拍都是精品。Tony鬼使神差的全都存了，还莫名其妙的心虚着锁到文件夹里的文件夹里的文件夹里。  
　　再次想到这个事儿不由得有些脸红，Tony掩饰性的低头喝了一口牛奶巧克力。  
　　而香味中似乎有些缕不太一样的味道，它紧紧的缠在他舌尖上。  
　　“Mr.Stark，今晚我回不了家了。”Peter收起手机表情委屈，“Aunt May出去了，我没有带钥匙。”  
　　Peter赢了比赛除了赢得了荣誉，还赢了一笔奖金。所以在今天的实验完成以后他提议去喝下午茶，地点是Antarctic说的咖啡厅，她说这里的牛奶巧克力味道跟他很像。  
　　“你完全可以爬上去。我记得你的窗口旁边有一棵树？”Tony喝完最后一口巧克力，不经意的伸舌舔了舔嘴唇。  
　　“...噢。”Peter的眼睛一瞬间黯淡下来。他低着头抿着嘴唇，片刻后忍不住抬起眼睛看着他，张了张嘴又闭上，整个人失落的不行。  
　　牛奶巧克力的味道和他很像，所以如果抑制剂失效的话能蒙混一会儿。再加上这样可以提前让Mr.Stark熟悉他的味道，这是一举两得的。  
　　“但是万一你摔下来了，你的Aunt找到我身上就麻烦了。”Tony慢吞吞的又开了口。Peter竖直了耳朵脸上一下有了神采，他直直盯着Tony。  
　　“今晚住在我这吧，希望你的Aunt不要指责我让你夜不归宿。”  
　　  
　　“你就这样跟她说了？”Tony忍不住又确认了一遍。Peter走在他侧后方，闻言点了点头：“除了这个我还能说什么？”  
　　“No way！”Tony笑了几声，“这样对一个女孩子，怪不得你都二十一了还没有女朋友。我像你这么大的时候啊——”他低低惊叫了一声。Peter扶着他的腰站直身子，似乎有些不稳晃了一下，嘴唇短短隔着一小段距离压在他耳边：“抱歉Mr.Stark，我刚刚被台阶绊了一下。”  
　　Tony站着有些懵的眨了眨眼。Peter话还没说完就后退半步把距离拉开，他闻到一股淡淡的巧克力香味，是在咖啡厅沾上的吗？可是已经过了几个小时了，再说喝巧克力的是他。  
　　隐隐觉得有些不对，从刚刚那一抱到这一股巧克力味。Tony开口想说话，Peter却提前开口：“要是一个人真喜欢我的话，他不会管我说了什么的。”  
　　“而且，我只会和我喜欢的人在一起。如果是我喜欢的人和我表白，我一定不会跟他说‘我有可能是个Omega所以我不能和你在一起’，Mr.Stark。”他低头看着Tony，眼睛好像在夜色里都在发着光。所有微小的光芒都聚集在他眼里，折射出柔柔和和的光被无限放大。  
　　Tony一下子就忘了自己要说什么了。大脑像车站一下被清空，接着车站也被夷为平地彻底抹去，只剩一片空白。Peter句末喊的那一声“Mr.Stark”似乎含着特殊的意味，离Peter近的那只耳朵先接触到声波先一步异样，而另一只耳朵很快赶上步伐，比赛一样争着发红发烫。  
　　嘴唇开启又关上音节欲出又没法组成单词，Tony脑子里一瞬间好像闪过去很多个单词仔细看去又只是一堆马赛克、一堆乱码，心脏不争气的使劲撒着欢在胸腔里乱撞，血液欢快的奔腾直往头上涌。  
　　站在黑夜里，Peter大概是看不清自己脸色的。Tony安慰自己的这样想着。他转头装作无事发生的继续往上走，Friday为他打开了门，他没敢回头看Peter的表情径直往里走。  
　　Peter站在原地，片刻后静静的勾起了嘴角。抑制剂在失效，他怕被发现等在原地，直到Tony进了门给他留了门，他才迈开步子三步两步跨完剩下几级台阶冲进门，反手将它关上。  
　　金属与金属摩擦碰撞声音尖利，Tony惊了一下转头看向Peter。Peter站在门口静静笑着，客厅的灯光落在他脸上已经被距离削弱了不少，阴影与微光相互作用，让他的五官更加显得深邃。  
　　“...Peter？”Tony不自觉的咽了口唾液，“怎么——”  
　　他的话没有来得及讲完就被咽回了肚子里。先前那杯牛奶巧克力中一点点不寻常的味道，刚刚的巧克力味，现在一下子有了解释。  
　　稀薄到几乎没有的气味渐渐富集，浓度上升的属于Alpha的信息素压迫着Tony的神经。他不自在的抽了抽鼻翼，吸入的信息素从内部袭击他。  
　　“...Kid？”Tony隐隐觉得有些不妙，“你...”  
　　他的话没有来得及讲完。Peter跨步上前将他压在墙上几乎是迫不及待的压下来吻住他的唇，没有片刻停留等待的撬开牙关卷起他的舌头。牛奶巧克力与香草玛奇朵的味道融合在一起掺杂进彼此，甜蜜的一家在一起搅拌的无比和谐。  
　　“我分化了，就这这半个月。”吻毕Peter微微离开他的嘴唇，吐息喷在他脸上：“Antarctic当时也在那边，她给的我抑制剂。”  
　　“也是她约Aunt May出去，她推荐这家店，她告诉我这家店的牛奶巧克力跟我的味道很像。”  
　　“您会生我的气吗？为我骗了您跟着您回家，为我接下来要做的事。”Peter压抑不住的低低喘了一声，他的手暗示性的摸进了衣服按在他的腰上。  
　　Tony觉得自己一定是疯了。他现在脑子里想的，是“我竟然不是第一个知道Peter味道是什么的人”。他抿了抿嘴唇，身体已经因为被Alpha圈着开始发软，Peter的气息缠着他，而他的信息素也在欢快的往他身上缠，他好不容易才克制住身体的颤抖。他手按在Peter肩膀上想要将他推开，却被逮着手攥住手腕控制在头顶。  
　　“Mr.Stark，已经晚了。”  
　　“您已经让我进来了。”

 

　　“您觉得...怎么样？”Peter边问着手指边深深探进去按在要害上，Tony被他按的浑身一哆嗦，一声惊喘从唇齿间的缝隙溢出。他低着头埋在Peter肩窝里，妄图这样堵住自己的声音。  
　　如果在Peter分化前他只有情感喜欢，那么现在是身体也喜欢。Omega控制不住的想要接近Alpha，从身体的触碰到负距离。理智在之前或许还能跟情感抗衡，但现在它的对手加上了一个本能，它一下子跌落谷底，回光返照在此刻负隅顽抗。  
　　肢体近距离亲密接触，手指被穴道里的嫩肉柔软而又热切的紧紧吸附着，信息素融合进彼此交换出新的味道。Tony能掩饰的只有上面这张嘴，下面这张嘴却是含着Peter的手指吮吸。湿湿热热，身体分泌的液体顺着手指流出去，滴在门廊的地板上。  
　　“以后您进家门的第一反应，就会是我在这里侵犯过您了，Mr.Stark。”Peter咬着Tony的耳朵，一只手在他体内抽插一只手环着他的腰防止他身体滑下去。  
　　“闭嘴——嗯...”Tony喘着气咬住他肩膀。Peter的手指在他体内的动作他感受的十分鲜明，水声很大，他能感觉到Peter只是弄了一会儿自己就已经湿的很了。数不清有多久没有过性生活了，身体敏感到不可思议，他觉得自己已经准备好接受年轻人的大力顶撞了。  
　　“您喜欢这样吗？”Peter将他大腿分开托着他抱起来让他的背抵在墙上，性器在穴口磨蹭。Tony湿的彻底，口儿又湿又滑，好几次Peter蹭进去头部又快速抽出，Tony痒的只想他赶紧撞进来，闻言没好气的边喘边道：“少说多做！”  
　　“我觉得您是喜欢的。”Peter不为所动继续着自己的折磨：“不仅喜欢我对您这样，还喜欢我。”  
　　Tony完全没心思反驳他。双腿早就盘紧了他的腰，手臂紧紧环着他脖颈。他几近崩溃的猛点头：“是是是我喜欢！所以你他妈的赶紧插进啊啊啊啊！！”  
　　Peter没有等他的话讲完就猛力插入，甫一插入较大脑先一步反应过来的穴肉就欢快的缠着他吮吸着往里拖。Tony大脑一片空白，Peter大力的撞了几下后神思才从天外回来，回过神来的时候他才反应过来自己已经没法控制自己的声音，而呻吟又被Peter撞的支离破碎。音调一会高一会低，音节一会长一会短。他被Peter干的爽的找不着北，后背在冰凉的墙上摩擦，身前又被Peter滚烫的身躯压着，他一时分不清自己到底是冷还是热。  
　　“Language，Mr.Stark。”Peter吻着他的耳朵哑着嗓子开口。“不过您可以说点别的，比如‘再用力’啊‘好喜欢’啊，我觉得这个时候说点这些是可以的。”  
　　“操你的——啊！”Tony的话没骂完就被Peter的一下狠插打断。这一插顶到了不得了的地方，快感一下子提高了几个度，连带着他的音调也完全变了个调子。  
　　Peter一下不停的狠插猛撞，Tony被顶到崩溃咬着他的脖颈，身体完全不属于自己，在Peter的操弄下上下起伏。  
　　“你这个...”Tony脑子里只剩一团浆糊。他想不起来要怎么骂Peter，音节在嘴里酝酿了半天不时变形成呻吟与喘息泄露出来，最后成了完全不痛不痒甚至比起骂更像是某种调情昵称的“小坏蛋”。Peter听的狼血沸腾，扣紧他大腿横冲直撞，甚至磨着Tony想再多听几声。  
　　  
　　用那个成语来形容这叫什么来着？次日早晨Tony趴在床上任Peter诚意十足的道着歉帮他揉着腰。他不想对这只披着奶狗皮的狼狗再多说什么，翻了个白眼直接伸手捂住他的嘴。  
　　好像是...引狼入室。  
　　字眼在齿间摩擦粉碎出些味道，Tony越想越气，他伸手指向门口：“看到那边那个门了吗？你出去。”　

　  
　　　  
　　  
\-----[END]

**Author's Note:**

> *ABO的设定不是完全清楚明白，有BUG就只能有了_(:з」∠)_  
> *比预想的字数要多...都是因为前面的小铺垫哼。  
> *信息素味道：Tony焦糖玛奇朵，最开始因为眼睛想到焦糖，就突然想到焦糖玛奇朵。而Peter的牛奶巧克力是因为，虽然里面添加了奶，但它毕竟是黑的(๑´ڡ`๑)。


End file.
